La chasse est ouverte
by Serpent d'Argent
Summary: Une profession particulière, un suspect particulier... Et s'ils étaient fait pour se trouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

6h30. Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt trois ans, le réveil sonne et ces mêmes chiffres rouges apparaissent. Comme tous les matins, je me lève encore toute engourdie par une nuit de sommeil et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je franchis les quelques mètres qui me séparent de la porte, prends une veste pour recouvrir mes épaules nues et cette fois-ci, je vais en direction de la cuisine. J'habite un appartement pas très grand et cela me convient, je ne suis jamais chez moi si ce n'est pour y dormir. Je travaille trop, tous mes amis le disent, Harry, Ron, Ginny ou encore Luna, et je le sais mais je ne veux rien changer. J'ai mes habitudes au ministère, c'est ma deuxième maison, surtout depuis que Harry et Ron travaillent en tant qu'Aurors et que Ginny est au département des moldus. Je les vois tous les jours, et heureusement, sinon je serais désespérément seule. Depuis ma rupture avec Ron, je n'ai eu aucune relation sérieuse et je n'en recherche pas. Elle s'est terminée d'un commun accord, on s'est vite rendu compte qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre mais comme frère et sœur, et non comme amants. Nous sommes donc restés en bons termes.

Je prépare mon petit déjeuner et l'avale en moins de dix minutes. Comme tous les matins, un bol de café avec deux tartines. Une routine s'est installée et je dois dire que je n'aime pas ça. Depuis que le monde est débarrassé de Vous-Savez-Qui, je me suis enfermée dans un train-train quotidien plutôt morne. C'est pour cette raison que j'aime tant mon travail. Il me permet de découvrir le monde et de vivre dangereusement comme lorsque nous étions partis avec Harry et Ron. Cette période me manque quelques fois et je me demande si elle leur manque également. Eux aussi ont une vie bien rangée maintenant, Harry et Ginny sont parents de deux enfants, Lily et Sirius tandis que Ron va devenir père dans quelques mois. Il a rencontré Debby, sa femme, au ministère, et je la trouve charmante, certes un peu envahissante, mais charmante.

Mon petit déjeuner fini, je retourne dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'ai encore suffisamment de temps pour ne pas me presser. Une fois séchée, je prends un jean foncé dans mon armoire avec un chemisier rose pale. En temps normal, les femmes travaillant au ministère optent pour les jupes et les talons aiguilles, moi je préfère être en jean et en chaussures plates. Question pratique. Je me coiffe et, comme tous les matins, je noue mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Je pourrais avoir recours a plusieurs sorts pour les lisser mais je préfère les attacher. Question pratique, encore. Je me maquille très légèrement, un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. J'observe mon reflet dans le miroir, on ne peut pas dire que j'aie changé. Mes cheveux sont un peu plus courts qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, mais toujours autant indisciplinés. Je fais la même taille et le même poids que quand j'ai quitté l'école. A 24 ans, on ne peut pas dire que je ressemble à une gamine, mais presque.

Je prends mon sac, mes clefs (vieille habitude moldue) et je sors. Je pourrais transplaner, mais mon appartement se situe en plein milieu de Londres et je mets à peine dix minutes pour rejoindre le ministère. L'air frais ne peut aucunement me faire du mal.

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et il se met en marche. Je suis seule dans la cabine, il n'est que 7h40. Comme tous les jours, je suis en avance. Mon bureau est au quatrième étage. Je sors de la cabine et me dirige vers ma porte quand une voix m'interpelle.

_Hermione !

Je me retourne pour découvrir la tète d'Harry dépassant de l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Il n'a pas l'air en forme, ou plutôt, il a l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

_Ah ! te voilà enfin ! Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau immédiatement, s'il te plaît ?

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Ça ne sent pas bon, je dirais même, pas bon du tout. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu dans cet état, il m'a annoncé que sept prisonniers s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban, alors il y a de quoi avoir peur. Je me dirige à pas lents vers son bureau et entre. Dire qu'il y aurait eu une tornade serait un euphémisme. A peine eus-je posé un pied à l'intérieur que je marchais déjà sur un dossier. Je relève la tète et regarde Harry en attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« _ Ferme la porte et assieds-toi, finit-il par dire. Je sais que tu es débordée en ce moment, mais l'affaire dont je vais te parler est prioritaire. Oublie tout ce dont sur quoi tu travaillais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de 100% de tes compétences.

Je me redresse sur ma chaise et le fixe dans les yeux. Il me fait peur. Je veux dire, pas lui directement mais sa façon de parler, de tourner autour du pot. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il est calme et posé, quelque soit l'affaire dont il me parle. Mais là, on dirait presque qu'il est… inquiet ?

_ Tout ce que je vais te dire devra rester entre ces murs, c'est compris ? Tu ne devras en parler à personne, sous aucun prétexte, et je ferai de même.

Il laisse alors quelques secondes de silence s'égrainer entre nous et l'atmosphère devient encore plus pesante. Il n'avait pas besoin de me préciser de rester discrète et il le sait. Il est vraiment très, très stressé.

_Alors voilà, comme tu le sais, plusieurs mangemorts se sont récemment échappés d'Azkaban. Grâce à toi, ils ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, mais une question subsiste depuis : par qui ont-ils été aidés ? Nous avons mené l'enquête et nous avons découvert que plusieurs traites se trouvent parmi nous, au ministère.

Je ne suis pas surprise, c'était évident que quelqu'un avait aidé les mangemorts à s'évader. Ce qui m'interpelle, en revanche, c'est qu'Harry affirme qu'ils sont plusieurs. Plusieurs traîtres.

_ Grâce à l'interrogatoire des mangemorts au veritaserum, nous avons pu trouver une personne susceptible de détenir des informations. Beaucoup d'informations. Malheureusement, les organisateurs ont pris grand soin de ne pas faire connaître l'identité du traître aux échappés. C'est pour cette raison que je fais appel à toi. Je sais que tu es la meilleure pour cette mission, je te confie donc le dossier.

Il prend alors entre ses mains une grosse pochette rose, dénotant avec la gravité de ce qu'il vient de me dire.

_Tout ce que le ministère sait se trouve à l'intérieur. Tu as carte blanche pour trouver cette personne et obtenir le plus d'informations possible. Mais n'oublie pas, ta discrétion est plus que primordiale. Avec le ministre de la magie, nous sommes les trois seuls au courant de cette mission. »

Je m'empare du dossier en regardant Harry. Il ne m'a pas tout dit, je le sais. Mais il doit avoir une bonne raison, alors je ne lui demande pas. Je sors de son bureau et en passant la porte un petit sourire se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres. La chasse est ouverte.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour, étant en vacances ( et ayant pas conséquent pleeeeeiiiinnnnn de temps pour écrire ) je reviens avec cette nouvelle fanfic qui, j'espère, vous plaira :) J'aimerai vous faire partager le concept que j'ai trouvé sympa... Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Sur ce bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 :

Je suis une Huntrisk. Le principe est simple, le ministère a une liste de chasse, je dois leur rapporter la personne qui est en tête de cette liste pour passer à la suivante. Vous pouvez assimiler cela à une sorte de jeu, sauf que je risque ma vie. Je travaille toute seule, je suis en quelque sorte l'arme secrète du ministère. Les aurors eux ne traquent que les anciens mangemorts, quant à moi je chasse quiconque se retrouve en haut de la liste. Il se trouve parfois que cette personne soit un mangemort, auquel cas, je la poursuis quand même. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je la trouve toujours avant eux. Par exemple, les sept échappés d' Azkaban : j'en ai rapporté cinq au ministère. Les deux autres sont morts. J'ai un avantage, ils ne savent pas que j'existe. Ils sont trop occupés à fuir les aurors, font des erreurs et se jettent dans mes filés. La chasse peut durer une journée comme trois semaines, cela dépend de la cible. C'est pour cela que je suis toujours en pantalon et que je ne met pas de talons, une mission peut débuter à n'importe quel moment.

J'entre dans mon bureau et je referme la porte. Il y a aussi des dossiers qui traînent ici et là mais c'est quand même mieux rangé que dans le bureau d'Harry. Je n'est pas beaucoup d'effets personnels, juste quelques photos de Ron, Harry et moi. J'ouvre le dossier sur la table, m'assoie dans mon fauteuil et commence ma lecture. J'appréhende quelque peu ce que je vais y découvrir car je me demande ce qui a pu mettre Harry dans un état pareil.

Une fois ma lecture finit je me laisse tomber lourdement sur ma chaise. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne veux pas y croire. J'ai beau me répéter que c'est sûrement une erreur, je sais très bien qu' Harry n'aurai jamais blagué à ce sujet. Je n'ai donc pas le choix, le nom de la personne que je dois trouver est inscrite noir sur blanc dans ce dossier. Je me lève et arpente mon bureau. Alors c'est vraiment lui... Le traître... Je croyais pourtant qu'il ne fréquentait plus les mangemorts depuis longtemps étant donné qu'il n'a pas combattu à leurs côtés lors de la bataille finale...

J'aimerai trouver une explication logique à tout cela mais j'ai déjà perdu bien trop de temps à me poser des questions inutiles. Je dois vite retourner chez moi, nourrir mon chat pour quelques jours, prendre ce dont j'ai besoin pour réussir la mission et partir à sa recherche. Je ne dispose pas de beaucoup d'éléments. Nous savons juste qu'il a quitté le ministère un jour avant l'évasion et que depuis nous ne l'avons plus revu. Trouver sa trace ne va pas être facile, je dirai même très compliqué...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'essaye d'aller le plus vite possible tout en réfléchissant aux possibilités qui s'offrent à moi mais je suis trop embrumé pour y parvenir. Je n'aurai jamais du passer une nuit de plus dans mon manoir, je savais très bien qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à faire le lien entre la fuite et ma disparition du bureau. Mais j'avais espoir que...

_ « Monsieur souhaite-t-il que Hooky lui fasse ses bagages ?

Et voilà maintenant que c'est cette elfe de maison qui vient se fourrer dans mes pattes, comme si j'avais le temps pour ça ! Je continue de fourrer ce que je pense nécessaire dans mon sac sans me retourner vers elle.

_ Non Hooky ça ira, en revanche tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire exactement ce que je te dis. Si quelqu'un entre dans cette maison tu lui dis que cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que tu ne m'as pas vu. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? La vérité doit rester entre nous et personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis partis que ce matin.

_ Soyez tranquille maître, me dit-elle en s'inclinant lorsque je la regarde enfin, Hooky ne dira rien d'autre que ce que vous venez de lui demander. Hooky peut-elle faire autre chose pour vous monsieur Malfoy ?

_ Non, il est temps pour moi de partir.

Je prend le sac dans lequel je viens de mettre quelques vêtements, le strict minimum afin de ne pas être encombré, et je sors de la pièce.

_ Hooky peut-elle demander à monsieur où il va avec si peu de bagage ?

_ Cela ne te regarde pas, dis-je sans me retourner, en continuant ma route vers la salle à manger.

_ Oui bien sur maître, Hooky ne voulait pas être indiscrète. Hooky a préparé le déjeuner de Monsieur Malfoy, désire-t-il l'emporter avec lui ?, questionne-t-elle en arrivant à ma suite.

_ Oui Hooky merci, donne-le moi. »

Je me saisis du sac que me tend mon elfe de maison et je le met avec le reste de mes affaires. Je vais prendre la viande crue et fraîche dans la pièce jouxtant la cuisine que je garde dans la poche plastique ou je l'avais placé plutôt. Je transplane alors, entendant derrière moi le « au revoir » de Hooky au quel je répond sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

Je manque de trébucher sur une branche quand j'atterris dans l'épaisse forêt qui borde mon manoir. L'air très frais du matin parvient à se glisser entre mes plusieurs couches de vêtements et je frissonne. Je tape mes mains l'une contre l'autre dans un espoir vain de les réchauffer tout en soufflant un bon coup. Je me met en marche tout de suite après, essayant de ne pas perdre encore plus de temps. Je dois marcher jusqu'à leur repaire, transplaner devant eux les aurai effrayé et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je m'approche doucement d'eux, non qu'ils aient peur de moi mais je préfère ne pas les brusquer. Je vais me placer devant Hasvanelle et approche doucement ma main de ce qui ressemble à un museau. Je touche sa peau froide comme la mort et sens le moindre de ses os. Je me baisse pour prendre la viande fraîchement chassée, la sortir du sac. Quelques gouttes de sang coulent encore le long du morceau et Hasvanelle redresse sa tête d'un seul coup. Elle a deviné que c'était pour elle, et sûrement aussi que je vais lui demander quelque chose par la suite. Elle renifle quand même la viande que je lui présente et la seconde d'après plante ses dents acérées dedans. Je lâche le morceau et la laisse terminer, impatient.

Une fois qu'elle a finit son petit festin je lui explique lentement pourquoi j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle ne comprend certainement pas ce que je lui dis mais entendre le son de ma voix l'aide à se familiariser. J'espère qu'elle me laissera monter sur son dos sans trop de problème après cela. Je commence par installer tout l'équipement que j'avais apporter la vielle. Hasvanelle me regarde du coin de l'œil mais elle reste immobile et attend que je termine. Le seul problème arrive au moment ou je dois installer le système de raines autour de sa tête. Même si elle n'est pas méchante ni hargneuse je me doute que cela ne va pas lui plaire.

Au bout de vingt minutes je parviens enfin à fixer la dernière sangle. Les autres autour s'agitent et je sais que j'ai mis trop de temps à faire tout cela, quelqu'un sera bientôt là.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, le chapitre 2 :)

Chapitre 2 :

Je décide de commencer par me rendre dans sa propriétée. Je n'espère pas qu'il y soit, m'attendant un verre à la main, mais il faut bien que je cherche des pistes quelque part. Évidemment il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur même, je me retrouve donc devant l'imposant portail des du domaine. Il est entre-ouvert, cela aurai pu être étrange si je ne savais pas que Malfoy avait déserté les lieux. Je le pousse et poursuis ma route sur le long chemin dallé menant à la porte d'entrée, encore une fois très imposante, des Malfoy.

La porte est elle aussi restée ouverte, il a sûrement voulu donner l'impression d'un maison abandonnée depuis déjà un certain temps. Je passe le pas de la porte, et l'ambiance qu'il règne dans cette entrée fait monter en moi des souvenirs que j'aurai préféré oublier. Je me demande une fois de plus comment un enfant a put être élevé dans cet environnement si sombre.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'observer plus le décor, une voix aiguë me sort de ma contemplation.

_ « Madame désire-t-elle que je l'aide ? Me demande une elfe de maison.

Je baisse mes yeux vers elle et je suis étonnée, cette elfe est vêtue. Elle porte en effet une robe bleu foncé en laine, ainsi que des grandes chaussettes sortant de ces chaussures. Depuis quand les Mafoy ont-ils des elfes libres ?

_ En effet tu peux très certainement m'aider, je suis à la recherche de ton maître, Drago Malfoy. Il faut que je lui parle, j'ai des choses importantes à lui dire.

J'ai conscience que mon discours est des plus simples et qu'il n'est pas très persuasif, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être plus inventive.

_ Tu sais où je peux le trouver ? Continuais-je.

_ Non, Hooky n'a pas vu son maître depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, Hooky est d'ailleurs très inquiète que monsieur Malfoy ne revienne pas.

Cette petite elfe ment avec un aplomb et un courage impressionnant pour son espèce. Malheureusement pour elle je suis capable de renifler les mensonges à des kilomètres. Je lui demande quand même une dernière fois avant d'employer la méthode forte.

_ En es-tu bien sure Hooky ? Je ne veux aucun mal à Drago tu sais, au contraire moi aussi je suis inquiète de ne pas le voir parmi nous. Alors s'il te plaît, si tu sais quelque chose tu dois me le dire, il est sûrement en danger.

J'emploie la voix la plus douce dont je suis capable mais il semblerai que cela ne suffit pas à la faire plier. Elle me répond encore une fois qu'elle ne sait rien, qu'elle est inquiète et qu'elle aimerai bien m'aider. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois absolument savoir où est Malfoy.

_ Écoute-moi bien petite sotte, ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy t'a rendu libre en t'offrant ces guenilles, dis-je en empoignant sa robe, que tu peux me raconter ce que tu veux. Je sais pertinemment que tu me mens et je t'ai laissé une chance mais tu as continué de me mentir. Alors maintenant ouvre bien tes oreilles sales d'elfe de maison.

Je me déteste de faire ça à cette pauvre elfe en cet instant mais l'heure n'est pas à la gentillesse. Je prend un air encore plus menaçant et je la coince brutalement contre le mur de gauche pour continuer, manquant de renverser un vase.

_ Tu ne sera jamais un être égal à l'homme, que tu sois libre ou non je m'en contre-fou tu m'entends ?! Jamais tu n'aura le droit de me mentir de la manière dont tu viens de le faire ! Je vais répéter ma question et cette fois-ci tu vas me répondre honnêtement, sinon je te trouverai de gentils nouveaux maîtres qui se feront un plaisirs de te remettre à la place qui est la tienne !

_ Hook... Hooky ne sait pas où est son maitre, Monsieur Malfoy ne lui a rien dit.

_ Sais-tu quand ton maître est-il partit ?

_ …

_ Quand Malfoy a-t-il quitté cette maison ?! Répond-moi !

_ Hooky ne peut pas trahir son maître, Monsieur Malfoy est trop bon avec Hooky, jamais Hooky ne pourra faire faire quelque chose qui nuira à Monsieur Malfoy.

L'elfe relève alors la tête, plante ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Malgré ce que vous pouvez dire Hooky est libre, libre de dire ce qu'elle veut dire et taire le reste. Vos menaces n'effraie pas Hooky, trahir Monsieur Malfoy me rendrai indigne de le servir. Hooky préfère quitter son maître à cause de vous par loyauté plutôt qu'à cause d'elle-même par trahison.

Son courage m'étonne et m'impressionne, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'elfe osant s'adresser comme ça à un sorcier.

_ Très bien, je vois que tu as fais ton choix. Je ne prendrai aucune mesure pour cette fois-ci, mais que je ne te reprenne pas à me tenir tête.

_ Ce sera toujours le cas quand il sera question de Monsieur Malfoy, répond-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je l'ai tout de même bien effrayé, je regrette que cela n'ai pas porté ses fruits. Jamais je n'aurai parlé comme je l'ai fais à une elfe de maison dans d'autres circonstances et je me déteste pour cela.

Je décide de ne pas prolonger ma visite dans ce manoir. Je reviendrai demain, je creuserai ailleurs ce soir. Je reprend donc la route de la sortie. Les pierres de l'allée font du bruit sous mes pas et le soleil du mois de septembre me fais plisser les yeux. Je remarque tout de même un étrange mouvement dans le ciel.

Je me retourne en levant la tête, protégeant mes yeux avec mon bras. Je vois alors une étrange chose voler, de couleur noir. Le plus étrange est qu'il semble y avoir quelqu'un sur le dos de cette chose.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je détache Hasvanelle afin qu'elle puisse s'envoler et m'emmener loin de toutes ces histoires. Bien installé sur son dos j'attends qu'elle déploie ses ailes. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle ressemblaient à des ailes de chauve-souris, un étrange mélange entre os, cartilages et peau. Comme tout le reste de leur corps d'ailleurs, sans une once de graisse. J'ai de la peine pour eux, tout le monde ne peux les voir et quand cela arrive c'est pour une horrible raison. Ces animaux se rapprochent trop de la mort, on les voit alors comme des être méchants, portant malheur. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens si bien avec eux, comme si Malfoy était le synonyme de Sombral.

Au premier battement d'aile mon cœur manque un battement. Je ne suis jamais monté sur quelque chose de volant hormis mon balai de quiditch. De plus la pauvre ne possède pas d'une très grande marge de manœuvre pour sortir de cette forêt. Elle va forcément devoir se pencher à un moment ou à un autre et j'espère pourvoir tenir en selle.

Elle commence à s'élever dans les airs, la tête pointant vers le haut. Je glisse quant à moi dans le bas de ma selle, me retenant aux sangles que j'ai accroché plus tôt et serrant fort mes cuisses autour de son ventre. L'air chaud et l'effort me font transpirer très tôt. Au bout de quatre battements d'ailes incertains elle parvient à atteindre la cime des arbres autour puis les dépasse. Elle se redresse enfin et je peux par la même occasion me replacer sur ma selle. Mes mains me font mal, les phalanges de mes doigts sont devenues toutes blanches et des cloques ont commencé à se former dans le creux de mes mains. On ne vole pas de manière très régulière dans un premier temps mais il faut que l'on s'habitue tous les deux l'un à l'autre. Alors que je commence à sentir l'air de l'altitude me rafraîchir un mouvement attire mon attention vers le bas. J'ai un léger vertige en baissant brusquement ma tête mais je parviens à m'y accoutumer. Je vois alors quelqu'un se retourner et regarder dans notre direction. Elle m'a vu, je n'en ai aucun doute, mais je suis bien trop loin pour un sort. Heureusement pour moi car une chute se cette hauteur aurait très probablement été mortelle. Et puis il n'aurait pas été dans son intérêt que je meurs de toute façon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione m'a vu... Bon, en soit, cela ne change pas grand-chose. Si elle était dans ma propriété c'est que le ministre a des soupçons sur moi, désormais ils sont simplement justifiés. Néanmoins je suis presque content qu'elle m'ait vu, je me demande pour quelle raison.

Après avoir été aperçu, je décide de voler à haute altitude, inutile de prendre plus de risque. L'air s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que le soleil monte dans le ciel. Je me suis détendu sur le dos d'Hasvanelle et je sens qu'il en est de même pour elle. Ses battements d'ailes sont moins saccadés, elle vole avec plus d'amplitude et d'aisance. Cependant, je sens une certaine lassitude chez elle, du fait de tourner sans cesse dans le même secteur. Je vole sans avoir une destination précise, je hère parmi les nuages. Ces salopards n'ont pas respecté leur part du contrat ! Par conséquent je ne peux pas trop m'écarter du point de rendez-vous, de peur de les manquer au cas où ils auraient des remords. Je laisse donc le manoir derrière moi sans pour autant le perdre de vue.

Au bout d'à peine une heure, les questions se bousculent de plus en plus dans ma tête. Peut-être est-ce le destin ? Peut-être m'a-t-elle vu pour une bonne raison ? Peut-être dois-je oser lui demander son aide ? En risquant de me faire arrêter pour trahison... J'éclaircis toutes mes pensées, les hiérarchisant, pesant le pour et le contre. Malheureusement je ne peux pas m'éterniser indéfiniment, je reste repérable en volant dans ce secteur.

J'ai enfin décidé de ma destination et de ce que je veux faire pour me sortir de là... Du moins essayer.

OoOooOoOoOoOoO

Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner au ministère. Ce que j'ai vu me confirme que Malfoy n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire, sa fuite ne laisse aucun doute.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Encore une fois je survole une forêt, mais cette fois-ci pour y atterrir. L'immense château se dresse à ma gauche et je le regarde quelques secondes, il me manque parfois. Cet endroit à la fois tellement immense et tellement intimiste. Il révèle qui vous êtes, vos ambitions, vos désirs, aux yeux de tout le monde sorcier.

Hasvanelle a compris qu'on allait finir notre voyage ici pour aujourd'hui. A l'inverse de tout à l'heure, elle file en piquet entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, plongeant vers le bas. Je suis certain qu'elle a aussi perçu les effluves des autres sombrals retranchés entre ces branches. Au moins, ici elle pourra se reposer et se sentir moins seule. Elle pourra peut-être même retrouver d'anciennes connaissances, qu'elle avait quand elle était encore ici. Je l'ai emmené avec moi avant que les choses ne deviennent trop grave dans le monde des sorciers, avant que la vraie guerre n'explose.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de retourner chez moi, au cas où ils décideraient de venir me chercher. Ce ne serait pas une grande surprise qu'ils veuillent finalement se débarrasser de moi, ou bien me forcer à faire d'autres choses que je ne veux pas. Ici, parmi cette colonie de sombrals dans la forêt interdite, je suis sûr d'être en sécurité, du moins plus que chez moi.

Je décide alors de trouver ce qui ressemblerai le plus à une cabane, histoire de ne pas être en proie à la fraîcheur de la nuit qui arrive et de me mettre à l'abri du vent. Je regarde autour de moi, scrutant des yeux les environs sans rien voir qui pourrait m'intéresser. Seuls les sombrals apportent de la vie à cette forêt. En voyant Hasvanelle aller vers eux j'ai un pincement au cœur, je me rappelle sa tristesse des premiers jours après l'avoir emporté elle et ses deux compagnons. J'ai été égoïste c'est vrai, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon propre intérêt. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous en temps de guerre ? Je l'ai fais pour protéger ma mère, pouvoir lui donner un échappatoire. Il semblerai que cela n'est pas fonctionné...

Je me trouve un coin à l'abri en m'enfonçant un petit peu dans l'épaisse forêt. Ici, entre les arbres, le silence et l'obscurité me donnent l'impression d'être en sécurité, comme je pensais l'être dans ma chambre de Poudlard. Je reste un instant sans rien faire, seulement profiter des rayons du soleil filtrés par les branches. Sur le sol, ils arrivent une fines rayures et parsèment les feuilles de clarté. C'est idéal pour réfléchir, regarder ces enchevêtrements entre feuille et lumière et se perdre dans ses pensées. Personnellement les miennes sont très floues. J'essaye de raisonner par rationalité mais ils se trouve que c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'on pourrai penser.

Ma raison me pousse à vouloir retrouver ma mère, mais aussi à vouloir me protéger. Ce que j'ai fais ne peux rester impuni, j'en ai conscience, pourtant je ne le regrette pas. Néanmoins je me suis fourré dans des problèmes desquels je ne peux pas me sortir seul. Je sais pertinemment qui pourrai m'aider, qui serait en mesure de comprendre mes actes. Le seul problème est que cette personne en ce moment veut ma peau. Pourtant je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prendre le risque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée n'a pas été très fructueuse. Après ma visite au manoir Malfoy, je suis rentrée au ministère, j'ai lu et relu des dizaines de fois les témoignages des mangemorts sous le véritasérum, mais rien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de découvertes étant donné qu'il est relativement facile de pouvoir résister au véritasérum lorsque l'on est entraînés. Je ne suis pas plus avancée que ce matin et j'ai horreur de cela. Je piétine sur place dans cette affaire, si seulement je pouvais interroger moi-même les mangemorts...

Il est trop tard désormais de toute façon, j'irai parler à Harry demain pour lui demander une entrevue avec les détenus. Je décide donc de rentrer chez moi alors qu'il est presque quatorze heure. J'aurai ainsi le temps de mieux préparer mon départ et de déposer ma boule de poil chez Ginny. La chasse risque d'être plus longue que prévue...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Je tourne et retourne ma baguette entre mes doigts, la répétition de ce même mouvement me donne des ampoules sur les deuxièmes phalanges. Pendant ce temps mon cerveau s'active pour trouver une solution. Je dois lui faire parvenir un message sans que personne d'autre ne le sache. Le plus simple serait encore de lui envoyer un hibou, mais je n'ai en malheureusement pas. A moins que...

Concentration maximale, il est hors de question qu'un autre piaf me donne du fil à retordre ! Allez, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un moineau aussi gros que mon poing.

« _noctua mutatio »._

Je fixe avec désespoir l'oiseau qui se tient fièrement devant moi, sans sembler vouloir changer d'apparence. Ce n'est pas possible, comment cette simple petite bestiole peut-elle me résister autant ?! J'ai pourtant choisis une cible facile, elle vole déjà ! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de transformer ce moineau en maudit hibou sans y passer la journée. J'aurai très sûrement dû écouter avec plus de ferveur les cours de cette vielle toupie de McGonagall. Enfin, il est trop tard maintenant, je suis seul, désespérément seul, dans cette foutue forêt.

Au bout d'une heure, passée à essayer de garder mon calme, je décide de prendre une pause bien méritée. N'ayant pas envie cependant de perdre mon temps, je commence à élaborer mentalement un plan pour ma future missive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pièce est plongée dans l'obscurité, ce qui ne m'empêche cependant pas de voir le noir de leurs dents pourries, signe de leur petit séjour à Azkaban. Rien de tel que cette prison pour faire ressortir à l'extérieur ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur et, dans leur cas, on peut voir le degré de pourriture de leur esprit.

Ils sont assis tous les deux face à la table, qui constitue le seul mobilier de la pièce hormis les trois chaises. Le sourire narquois qu'ils arborent me laisse deviner qu'ils sont surs d'eux et qu'ils ne diront rien de ce que je voudrai savoir. Je ne me démonte pas pour autant, l'interrogatoire est la seule option que j'ai pour l'instant et je compte bien l'exploitée à fond.

_ « Coucou ma jolie, tu ne veux pas venir t'assoir sur mes genoux ?

_ On a été très longtemps tout seul… Et on a besoin de réconfort ma mignonne. »

Je n'ai rien pu tirer d'autre que ce genre de remarque totalement ignobles de leur part. En même temps je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, ils n'ont pas parlé sous le véritaserum, pourquoi me diraient-ils quelque chose à moi…

TOC TOC TOC

Le bruit sec d'un bec de hibou cognant contre ma fenêtre me fait sortir de mes rêveries. Je me lève de mon fauteuil et je vais lui ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est étrange il ne ressemble pas vraiment à un hibou, comme si… Enfin peu importe. Je repère le message qu'il porte à sa patte gauche et lui donne de l'eau. Le message est court : Retrouve-moi au Dragon Vert, 18h, n'en parle à personne.

Pas besoin de s'appeler Hermione Granger pour savoir de qui il s'agit.


	6. Chapter 6

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans un bar miteux nommé le Dragon Vert. L'odeur aussi bien que l'ambiance y sont désagréables et les clients rares. L'ancien propriétaire Janus Thickey aurait eu quelques problèmes avec son ancienne épouse... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le lieu parfait pour ce rendez-vous. Le nouveau gérant était bien connu de mon père, ce qui explique en partie l'ambiance glauque qui règne dans la pièce.

Le pub est petit et sombre comme tous les endroits peu fréquentables. Les murs marrons, les tables en bois et le sol crasseux. Des couches de poussières recouvrent le moindre objet affreux, lui enlevant un peu de sa laideur. On ne sait en rentrant ce qui fait le plus mal, la vue ou l'odeur. Le nez est assailli par une odeur acide de poison pernicieux et une légère fumée verte provient de derrière le bar, repoussant quelconque voleur. Derrière le bar se trouve aussi un homme, sans grande allure, voire carrément désolant. Il est tout débraillé dans son costume troué de toute part. Des dents lui manque, ainsi que des cheveux. Cependant ces yeux veulent montrer une certaine bienveillance, sûrement car je suis le premier client depuis trois siècles.

Il a beau essayer d'être accueillant je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant. Je connais cet homme, Razvern, et je sais me méfier des gens comme lui. En effet, les connaissances de mon père sont très rarement... Recommandables. Bien qu'il m'ait déjà vu en compagnie de Lucius je ne pense pas qu'il me reconnaisse et si jamais c'était le cas, je ne pense pas courir de gros risque, il était fidèle à mon père.

Je m'avance donc de quelques mètres, me retenant à grand peine de tousser. Lui fait de même et viens dans ma direction. Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement de recul, encore une fois au prix de gros efforts. Il sort de l'ombre dans laquelle était plongée son comptoir et je le vois plus distinctement encore. Dire qu'il est laid serait un bel et gentil euphémisme.

_ « Je vous en prie asseyez-vous », me dit-il d'une voix sourde et nasillarde.

Je ne lui réponds que par un hochement de tête froid, afin de ne pas lui donner envie de continuer cette conversation déjà stérile et de ne pas avoir à sentir son haleine. En passant devant lui, je m'installe à une table peu éloignée de la porte mais cependant assez loin des fenêtres. Même si cela m'étonnerai fortement que quiconque puisse y voir à travers, il serait vraiment idiot de ce faire reconnaître dans de telles conditions. Une fois assis je regarde ma montre, je suis en avance d'à peine deux minutes, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

_ « Vous prendrez quelque chose jeune homme ? » demande-t-il en se rapprochant de la table.

_ « Non c'est inutile merci » répondis-je d'un ton cassant avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de goûter quoi que ce soit qui vienne de derrière ce bar. De plus, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas venu ici pour être dérangé.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ « Ils retiennent ma mère...

Cette phrase reste suspendu dans les airs quelques secondes. Le silence de mort qui règne dans la pièce ajoute encore au côté dramatique de ce qu'il vient de dire. Les mangemorts retiennent en otage sa mère, alors je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête, sans chercher à être réconfortante.

_ Pourquoi ?

J'entends un soufflement de sa part, comme si c'était une évidence. Ou bien comme si cela était trop douloureux d'en parler.

_ Quand le Lord lui a demandé si Harry était bien mort, dans la forêt interdite... Elle a répondu que oui. Évidemment, après la mort de Voldemort de la main de Harry, ce geste ne pouvait rester impuni. Ils l'ont donc enlevé et emmené je ne sais où...

_ Quel est le rapport avec ton implication de l'évasion des mangemorts ? Demandais-je toujours pragmatique.

_ J'ai cru réussir à passer un marché avec eux... dit-il avec une pointe de honte dans la voix.

_ Enfin Malefoy merde ! criais-je en me levant, pleine d'incompréhension. Comme si tu n'étais pas le mieux placé pour savoir qu'ON NE FAIT PAS CONFIANCE A DES MANGEMORTS ! Tu pensais à quoi sérieusement ?! Que si tu laissais sortir les leurs il te rendrait ta petite maman ?! Lançais-je d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

_ Tu crois quoi ?! Crit-il en se levant à son tour. Que je n'y ai pas pensé ?! Que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait 99% de chance pour qu'ils ne respectent pas leur engagement ?!

_ Alors que diable as-tu essayé de faire bon sang ! C'était une entreprise vouée à l'échec Malefoy et tu l'as su dès la première minute.

_ Je sais que ça ne légitime pas mes actes mais... Ma mère est tout ce qu'il me restait et chaque seconde qui passe sans que je ne fasse rien est une véritable torture. Alors oui, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, oui, j'ai voulu la sauver même si les chances étaient infimes. Et après tout, Harry Potter n'est-il pas encore en vie aujourd'hui grâce à elle ?

_ Tu n'as pas à utiliser cet argument pour te justifier Malefoy, c'est ta mère je comprends très bien, dis-je d'un ton plus calme en me rasseyant. Mais tu aurais dû nous en parler, on aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose... tentais-je en entendant au même moment son rire jaune.

_ Tu crois sérieusement que des recherches auraient été faites pour retrouver la femme de Lucius Malefoy ? La sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange ? La maitresse de maison du QG de Voldemort ? Tu rêves éveillée Hermione, j'étais tout seul sur ce coup là...

_ Et on voit bien le résultat, dis-je en esquissant un sourire, peu sure que le moment soit bien choisis pour la taquinerie.

Il sourit légèrement en retour, l'atmosphère s'apaise.

_ Oui, pas très glorieux en effet.

Au bout d'une bonne minute de silence je me rappelle pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir. Pour l'aider, mais à quel sujet ?

_ Pourquoi dis-tu avoir besoin de mon aide Malefoy ? Je n'abandonnerai pas mes missions au ministère pour retrouver ta mère et tu le savais très bien avant de...

_ Il y en a d'autres, me coupe-t-il.

_ Comment ça d'autres ? Demandais-je soudain intriguée.

_ Ma mère n'est pas la seule retenue en otage, d'autres ne sont toujours pas revenus depuis la chute de Voldemort. C'est logique, ce n'est pas parce que le Lord est mort que les mangemorts et autres partisans ont arrêté de s'amuser. Ils retiennent toujours des sangs-de-bourbe, pour se rappeler le bon vieux temps je suppose.

_ Et tu veux que je t'aide à les sortir de là... C'est très malin Malefoy, me faire croire que des sangs-de-bourbe comme moi sont retenu pour que je t'aide à libérer ta mère.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher Granger ? Ce que je te dis est vrai !

_ Tu en as des preuves ? Demandais-je en haussant encore une fois la voix. Des preuves de ce que tu me dis ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre les yeux fermé un ex mangemort qui vient de trahir le ministère de la magie !

_ Mais putain Granger tu crois vraiment que j'aurai pris le risque de te contacter si je n'avais pas été sûr de ce que j'avance ?!

_ Où seraient-ils ? Où seraient-ils cachés Malefoy ?

_ Je l'ignore encore mais...

_ Stop, ça suffit ! J'ai assez perdu de temps ici, je... »

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et je sens que ce n'est pas pour commencer une partie de carte.


End file.
